Homicide
stabbing Kokona Haruka in the neck. February 17th, 2016.]] Homicide is a quick, but messy way to eliminate an NPC in Yandere Simulator. Method In order to murder someone, the player needs a weapon. With a weapon equipped, she can attack any nearby NPCs. After doing so, Yandere-chan's weapon and uniform will have several splatters of blood on it, and her sanity will decrease by 20%. The more people she murders, the more blood there will be on her, and the more sanity she will lose (around 20% per kill). Once Yandere-chan has killed five people without stopping to restore sanity, her sanity will be at its lowest. Additional kills will not decrease it further. The player is able to wear gloves in order to prevent a weapon from being traced back to her. When a student is killed, blood will splatter on the gloves as well. If the player kills a student with the ritual knife found in the Occult Club, they can start the Demonic Ritual by placing it back in the altar. Yandere-chan will only be able to kill a teacher with a weapon if she has enough Study Points in Physical Education,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651968507920302080 but this has not been implemented yet. Trying to attack a teacher without enough Study Points will result in expulsion. Currently, the only way to kill them is with mods or Easter Eggs, such as Cirno Mode, Falcon Mode, Punch Mode and Bad Time Mode. Consequences NPCs who have been murdered will not return to school the next day unless the player restarts the week or day, with the exception of teachers and Senpai, who currently respawn. In the future, the teachers will be replaced by substitutes.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668181925354336256 When Yandere-chan kills students unnecessarily, she may lose events (e.g. killing Saki before she can have her rooftop conversation with Kokona).https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659146712439590912 As of the September 1st, 2015 Build, people will scream loudly right before they are murdered. Other NPCs can hear the scream if they are within its range, which will increase as School Atmosphere drops. Those in the scream's range will turn around and then scream as well. The only way to murder students in the lowest School Atmosphere without being heard is to do it in a secluded area, far away from other NPCs so there are no witnesses. This may be changed in the future to allow stealth kills.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692231372384178176 If the player kills a club leader or kills enough members of a club that there are less than five members left, then the club will disband forever. This will cause some students' routines and appearances to change. (The Occult Club, instead of going inside their club room, will converse outside it; Martial Arts Club members will no longer wear their headbands; etc.) In future updates, as sanity drops, killing animations will take longer,https://youtu.be/ICYzs55h6IQ?t=194 and after a student witnesses two murders, they will flee immediately.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646038197131046912 At low School Atmosphere, they might even walk with their phones out, trying to get a picture of the killer.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662114664247988224 Or, they might take a picture immediately after witnessing murder, which would lead to an instant Game Over. In the future, when a student is murdered, a memorial will be held for them the next day. The player will lose the morning of that day.http://imgur.com/uFWYgZh Witnesses When a student witnesses Yandere-chan murder another student, the witness will react in several different ways depending on their persona. So far, only eight personas have been fully implemented into the game: Loner, Teacher's Pet, Heroic, Coward, Social Butterfly, the Delinquent's Perona, Evil and Strict. YandereDev was thinking that if multiple students witnessed murder, they will all simultaneously attempt to restrain the player, but it is not in the game yet.https://youtu.be/ICYzs55h6IQ?t=224 If a witness with the Social Butterfly, Loner, Teacher's Pet, or Heroic persona is left alive, they will damage Yandere-chan's reputation by ten points each day. When the player tries to interact with the student for the first time since the murder, they say that they will tell everyone about Yandere-chan's true nature. Afterwards, they will tell the player to go away every time she tries to speak with them. In the future, students will not report the player for murder if they hated the victim.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667506712820117505 It's unknown if this applies to all students. The concept will be greatly simplified in the future to reduce the game's complexity.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691401028026019840 Club Members Club member personas are varied. If the player murders a student in front of a club member, they will initially act upon their persona. Afterwards, the club member will tell the club leader what Yandere-chan did, and she will be kicked out of the club forever. She will also be kicked out if the club leader sees her commit murder. If any members see the player commit murder, but she isn't a member of the club, she will be barred from joining it. Loner If a student with the Loner persona witnesses murder or sees a corpse, they will flee the school and call the police, giving the player a total of five minutes to dispose of the corpse, blood, and any other evidence. If the player manages to do so, the police will not be able to uncover any evidence that a murder took place on school grounds, and Yandere-chan will not be arrested. Afterwards, the student will refuse to talk to the player and will damage her reputation by 10 points every day they are left alive. 2-2-16KuuRunningLoner.png|February 2nd, 2016. 1-15-16LonerGates.png|January 15th, 2016. Teacher's Pet If a student with the Teacher's Pet persona witnesses a murder or sees a corpse, they will run to their favorite teacher and inform them of what they have seen. The teacher will request that the student lead her to the corpse. If more than one student with the Teacher's Pet persona witnesses murder, the first witness will inform a teacher and the others will hide in their classroom. If Yandere-chan has cleaned up the crime scene before the teacher arrives, the teacher will accuse the student of pranking her and will return to her classroom. Afterwards, they will refuse to talk to the player and will damage her reputation by 10 points every day if they are left alive. Feb21st2016Teacher'sPet.png|A Teacher's Pet reporting a murder. February 21st, 2016. TPScarred.png|Ryusei Koki mentally scarred. Strict If those with the Strict persona see a corpse or a murder, they will guard the body and call the cops. If a teacher witnesses Yandere-chan murdering a student, or has realized that she is the murderer, the teacher will chase her and pin her to the floor once she is caught. It is not currently possible to outrun a teacher. 2-21-2016TeacherAndCorpse.png|Karin Hana guarding a corpse. February 21st, 2016. January3rd2016PinnedDownCloseUp.png|A teacher who has pinned down Yandere-chan. January 3rd, 2016. Heroic If a student with the Heroic persona witnesses a murder that is not a murder-suicide, they will try to apprehend Yandere-chan by chasing after her. If they catch up and grab her while she has a weapon, this will cause them to enter a "Struggle" minigame, where the player has to press several buttons rapidly in order to fight back and kill them. If she fails to get out of their grasp, they will pin her to the ground and a Game Over will appear. If Yandere-chan has no weapon, then she will be pinned down immediately once the student catches her. As of the February 15th 2016 update, the player can no longer struggle against an NPC if holding a large weapon that cannot be concealed, such as a katana. If more than one hero witnesses the player murder someone, only one will chase her while the other(s) remain in their shocked animation. If one hero is taken down, then another comes chasing Yandere-chan right after. If Yandere-chan is in the Martial Arts Club, she will instantly win these fights without any player input. If a Heroic student sees evidence of murder, but not the murderer themselves, they will act upon a Teacher's Pet persona. Feb21st2016HeroBattle.png|Battling with Sho Kunin. February 21st, 2016. Feb21st2016Hero.png|Battling with Shima Shita. February 21st, 2016. Social Butterfly If a student with the Social Butterfly persona witnesses a murder, they will run to various places, ones that are typically crowded. Social Butterflies will then call the police, but if they witness another murder they will curl up into a ball, scared. *'7:05 AM to 7:15 AM:' Social Butterflies will flee to the Locker Room. *'7:16 AM to 7:45 AM:' Social Butterflies will flee to the plaza or the rooftop. *'1:10 PM to 1:30 PM:' Social Butterflies will flee to the cafeteria or the rooftop. *'3:50 PM to 5:30 PM:' Social Butterflies will flee to the Cooking Club. Afterwards, they will refuse to talk to the player and will damage her reputation by 10 points every day by they are left alive. 2-8-2016 - ScaredSB.png|Sakyu after witnessing murder. February 8th, 2016. 2-8-2016 - SBsCurled.png|Yuna, Koharu, Mei, and Saki curled up. February 8th, 2016. Evil If a student with the Evil persona witnesses a murder, they will approve of the kill and will feign ignorance to the cops. They will not talk to Yandere-chan after witnessing murder though, because they do not want to be considered an accomplice. Feb21st2016YuiEvil.png|Yui Rio after witnessing murder. February 21st, 2016. Coward If a student with this persona witnesses a murder, they will beg Yandere-chan not kill them and won't report the murder. However, this currently will not prevent Yandere-chan from getting kicked out of a club,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691178060561797120 as that has not been implemented yet. Feb21st2016CowardKokuma.png|Kokuma Jutsu after witnessing murder. February 21st, 2016. Delinquents' Persona If a delinquent witnesses a murder, they will run after the player with the weapon the student is carrying. Once caught up, they will knock the player into a coma via a blow to the head. It will then be an instant game over. DelinquentComatosedPlayer.png|Copper Streak comatoses Yandere-chan. Clingy/Damsel This persona has not been implemented yet. If a rival witnesses a murder, they will run to Senpai and tell him all about it. The player will get an instant Game Over.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662688701374304256 Cleaning Up After Murder In order not to be arrested by the police, or to avoid lowering School Atmosphere, the player must dispose of the evidence of a murder. The player can use Yandere Vision to find any evidence of murders, including corpses and blood. Avoiding Being Arrested To avoid being caught, the player only has to dispose of the evidence pointing to them as the murderer. Yandere-chan must dispose of the bloody weapon and uniform in the incinerator, and wash the blood off in the Shower Room and change into a clean uniform. If gloves were worn while committing murder, both the gloves and uniform must be disposed of, but the murder weapon can be left behind without the player being caught, as it cannot be traced back to the protagonist. Also, the protagonist needs to retain a high sanity (around 60%-100%) to not be taken into questioning. Avoiding Low School Atmosphere To avoid lowering School Atmosphere, Yandere-chan must clean up all evidence of a murder. The corpse must be disposed of in the incinerator or thrown off the roof into an open dumpster (with the Fake Suicide method), both of which are currently located in the disposal area behind the school, and guarded by the delinquents during certain times of the day. Feb21st2016MoppingUpBlood.png|Mopping up blood. February 21st, 2016. Feb21st2016DragCorpse.png|Dragging Midori Gurin's corpse. February 21st, 2016. 2-17-16DumpingCorpse.png|Dumping a corpse. February 17th, 2016. All blood pools must be mopped up, or else a teacher will discover the blood and call the police. Dragging a body or dismembering a corpse creates more pools of blood as it bleeds out, and stepping into pools of blood will leave bloody footprints. The player, if their Physical Education is rank 2 or higher, can pick up the body and carry it instead in order to create less blood. If the area where the corpse was left is mopped up before dragging it, significantly less or no blood will follow when dragging it. Buckets, sinks and mops are currently located all around campus, and can be used to clean up the blood. The player then must go to the Shower Room, take off her bloody uniform at her locker and wash off the blood at one of the stations. Then, she can possibly change into another outfit. Corpses, body parts, murder weapons, bloody uniforms, and gloves, if used, can all be disposed of in the incinerator and burned. It will take one in-game hour, or 5 minutes in real life, for all evidence to be destroyed once the incinerator is activated. If the NPC that was killed was a club leader but their body was never found, they will be counted as "missing", and the club will close. Framing The player has the choice to clean up their murder by framing another student for the crime. By doing this, School Atmosphere is fully restored, as everyone believes the killer was caught. Failure to Clean Up If the player fails to clean up the mess from a murder, one of two things will happen. No Witnesses If there are no witnesses, or none that are left alive, a teacher will come across the corpse(s) when the school day has ended while walking through the school to tell any lingering students to leave. If there's no incriminating evidence on school grounds, Yandere-chan will not be arrested. However, if there is any evidence with it, the police will arrest the player. The School Atmosphere will drop by ten points per corpse discovered. If pools of blood, bloody gloves, bloody limb(s), bloody weapon(s), or a bloody uniform are left out in the open after the school day ends, a teacher will find them and call the police. If the player does not correct her sanity before school ends, then a teacher will see her, but not do anything. When the police arrive, they will search for any of these variables. If the player is hiding a bloody weapon on her, they will arrest her as well. Police The police will be able to tell that the player was the murderer by scanning her DNA and seeing if it matches the bloodstained weapon, clothes, or gloves. They will also take her into custody if she displays erratic behavior. Yandere-chan may eventually confess to her crimes in certain Game Overs. Bugs *The bloodstains left on the ground after killing someone are inconsistent, individual puddles instead of a streak. Trivia *YandereDev might have the school close down if too many people are killed.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668969630531096576 *In the future, it should be possible for Yandere-chan to murder people with her bare hands, but only under very specific circumstances.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641809376634777600 *In the future, Yandere-chan can commit homicide with Stealth Attacks. *In the future, there will be other types of attacks depending on Yandere-chan's sanity. *In the final game, there will be a unique ending if the entire student body is murdered in a single day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/622171649551413248 *Murdered students' parents, as well as other students, will notice the disappearance of the murdered student.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641752736946503681 *If a mind-broken student kills someone, the other students won't notice the murder, only the corpse. *There's an upcoming feature where a flower will be placed on a student's desk after their corpse is found.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668946475599007745 It has not been fully implemented yet. Currently, this only works for Kokona Haruka. *In the future, Yandere-chan will be able to sneak up on a student and slit their throat.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692231372384178176 *In the future, it may be possible that when more than 4 people witness a murder, they will rush in at Yandere-chan, attempting to restrain her.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/705853327938973697 Quotes Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students Category:Decreasing Sanity Category:Incriminating Evidence Category:Lethal Elimination